transfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Headstrong (TF2017)
Headstrong from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio You can tell Headstrong that a three-foot-thick steel tank is full of dangerously radioactive waste, but it won't do a lick of good if he thinks you've hidden the energon goodies in it. He'll attack it with his unbreakable ramming head and acid-dripping horn until he's conclusively proven wrong, then retreat with his well-earned wounds to suck his thumb, still convinced deep in his tiny brain that somebody had tricked him. Despite such mishaps, Headstrong still plugs away. He believes that tenacity can compensate those minor qualities in which he's lacking, such as strength, intelligence, or courage. To his credit, not a few of his allies seem to subscribe to this philosophy, and Headstrong isn't dead yet. Best and brightest he may not be, but he's always ready to grab his diffraction sword and start waving it around. It affects his opponent's optics, so that where they see Headstrong, that's where he ain't. It's unfortunate that his own eyesight isn't much better. A distant foe must beware Headstrong's glowing plasma spheres, which explode on contact. Woe to the one who touches Headstrong's balls! Headstrong and his fellow Predacons can combine to form Predaking, but he'll only do it when he wants to do it. History Main Timeline Arc 2 As Megatron's paranoia reached its peak, Soundwave suggested that they enlist the help of the Predacons to flush out Optimus Prime, allowing Megatron to finally defeat him. However, Shockwave called them from Cybertron, and gave Razorclaw secret orders to turn on Megatron at a crucial moment. The Predacons successfully hunted down Optimus, |Prey| and they did. Headstrong and Tantrum tackled down Megatron together, allowing Divebomb to swoop in and snatch away the Decepticon leader's fusion cannon. With their target disarmed, the Predacons then fled the scene to allow Prime to finish off his adversary. Megatron summoned a space bridge to escape and Optimus threw them both through it, leaving the Predacons on Earth. |...The Harder They Die| Fortunately for Headstrong and the other Predacons, Megatron lost his memory of this incident when Straxus attempted to take over his body. The Predacons were coincidentally sent back to Cybertron by Shockwave just as Optimus and Megatron were warped back to Earth, allowing the whole matter to be easily swept under the rug. |Resurrection| On returning to Cybertron, the Predacons were surprised when Shockwave contacted Razorclaw with orders to travel to Earth and kill Megatron again. Disguised as Autobots, they attacked Megatron when he was alone and Headstrong impaled Megatron's groin on his horn. Ouch. Nevertheless, despite his injuries and their ability to merge into Predaking, Megatron sent them packing. |Gone but Not Forgotten| Arc 3 Bored of life on Earth, the Predacons destroyed a human circus for fun, but were interrupted by the Dinobot Swoop, who started to beat up on Divebomb. Headstrong and the others leapt to their comrade's defence, but were attacked in turn by the rest of Grimlock's Dinobots; Headstrong was seen fighting Slag and Snarl. Although the Dinobots were nominally victorious, Swoop convinced Grimlock to let the Predacons go. |Grudge Match| The Predacons were present with Shockwave's honor guard to defend their leader when Galvatron stormed the Decepticon base. Shockwave had ordered an attack on Galvatron when he saw the super-Decepticon from the future approaching, but his soldiers failed. Worse for Shockwave, Galvatron declared his intent to come in peace, but because of Shockwave's first strike, the Decepticons had made a powerful enemy that day. Razorclaw and the others were not happy with Shockwave after that...just as Galvatron planned. |Enemy Action| Under Ratbat's command, the Predacons raided liquid oxygen from a chemical storage facility near Huntsville, Alabama. As retaliation for this aggression, the human organisation Triple-I declared it would execute the captive Throttlebots if there was another giant robot attack. Predictably, the Decepticons attacked again, though Walter Barnett rescued the Autobots' brain modules before their bodies were destroyed. Attacking Triple-I's Oregon headquarters to verify the kill, Ratbat and the Predacons tracked the Autobots' scent to Sparkplug Witwicky's garage, and when he refused to help them they destroyed the building with him inside it. They ultimately caught up with the Throttlebots at a nearby mall, but Headstrong and the Predacons proved utterly ineffectual at capturing them. |Toy Soldiers| Still, Ratbat successfully captured Buster Witwicky, and so ordered the Predacons to withdraw. |The Desert Island of Space| When the Decepticons caught wind of a major Autobot gathering on the moon, Ratbat initiated an all-out attack to take advantage of the opportunity and eliminate their enemies in an efficient manner. Headstrong was part of the strike force led by Onslaught. The Predacons combined into Predaking, joining his fellow combiners in fighting the Autobots' combiners. The Decepticons were forced back when Grimlock and Blaster, then squabbling over leadership of the Autobots, managed to put aside their differences long enough to rally the Autobots into a counterattack. |Totaled| After the Club Con debacle, the Decepticons relocated to the Arctic, where they were approached by a seemingly hostile ship. Although it was revealed that the ship contained Scorponok's faction of Decepticons, relations between the two groups soon turned sour and when the Headmaster commander kicked Headstrong up in the air, it led to an all-out battle on the frozen wasteland. |Cold War| Future Timelines Target: 2005 This Headstrong is from a future where events similar to the original The Transformers: the Movie occurred. Arc 3 Headstrong was part of the Decepticon army under Soundwave's command in 2007, when they planned an all-out assault on the Autobot base on Cybertron. Unfortunately, the Quintessons who tipped them off about the opportunity had been setting a trap, and the Decepticons were ambushed by Allicon warriors. Headstrong and the other ground troops bailed out of Astrotrain in mid-air. Headstrong was last seen fighting alongside his fellow Predacons, but his final fate in the battle is unknown. |Space Pirates| Trivia *John DiMaggio voices Headstrong. Changes *Among the Predacons, only Razorclaw & Rampage appeared in Enemy Action! *Divebomb, Fireflight, the Protectobots, Rampage, the Seacons, and Strafe didn't appear in Totaled! **On a related note: Bruticus, Computron, Defensor, Devastator, Menasor, Piranacon, Predaking, and Superion never formed in Totaled! *Among the Predacons: only Razorclaw & Rampage appeared in Space Pirates! Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Decepticons Category:Predacons Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Decepticons